


New Realizations

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a friend's help, Marcus is forced to face his true feelings for Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Upon looking through my old files, I found this. enjoy my trashyness.

Marcus Kane sat in silence on the grassy field at the edge of camp. A cool breeze passed, blowing Marcus's thick, dark hair into his eyes. With a quick, subconscious sweep of his hand he managed to put it back in place. Marcus watched the tree line intently, watching for any signs of movement there may be. His dark eyes squinting as the breeze tricked his imagination. 

A blue sky sat above him, not a single cloud present. That is except the dark cloud that hung over the people of Camp Jaha. Three days. It had been three day since the attack on Mount Weather yet it had seemed longer. Many people were disturbed by the thought of one of their own having their leg drilled into and many were haunted by the screams of their people echoing off the mountain walls. This included Marcus. If he closed his eyes, even for a second, Abby was right back in the chair as a drill dug into her flesh. He would remember the dark, viscous blood spilling from her leg as he cried for them to stop. Her screams would invade his thoughts in the silence, screams that echoed in the deepest corners of his mind. It terrified him.

He still heard her screams, even as he sat watching the tree line for her daughter to return home. Marcus knew it was unrealistic that Clarke would come back, he knew he should be helping out with the 47 but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to see their faces after all he had done- and not done. He knew he had been cold hearted on the Ark, a man whose heart was trapped in his own superiority complex. He knew that many of the kids still thought he was the same man. He knew could show them that he changed, that he was different.

What killed him was the things he hadn't done. He hadn't saved Abby, he hadn't stopped the killing of the innocents, and he hadn't stopped Clarke from leaving. Deep down Marcus knew none of this was his responsibility, he couldn't have done anything. He still felt guilty. He decides he is a time bomb waiting to go off.

The crunching of leaves from behind Marcus caused him to push away his thoughts. He turned his attention to behind him, glancing over his shoulder. Wick was approaching him. 

"You are a hard man to track down," Wick commented. Wick almost didn't look like Wick; his features were dark and grim, his golden locks were a mess upon his head, he wore sweat stained clothes, and his usual playful smirk had faded into a constant frown. Marcus could tell he hadn't been eating or sleeping very well, Wick had thinned a little and the dark circles under his eyes told the stories of his nightmares.

"Was there something urgent?" Marcus asked almost anxiously. Had there been something urgent, Marcus had requested it be reported to him and that the Chancellor was not to be disturbed during recovery.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I was actually wondering if I could join you. I brought some moonshine," Wick replied. Marcus hesitated as he tried to decide whether he wanted to be alone or not. 

"You can join me if you want to, I suppose," Marcus answered. Wick nodded slowly before taking a seat on the grass next to Marcus. He pulled a flask from his jacket, taking a sip of the contents. Wick strained his face as the alcohol burned his throat.

"How's Raven?" Marcus asked as he continued to watch the tree line. 

"She's still sore everywhere and the nightmares are a bitch but she's doing okay, as close to okay as she can be," Wick replied with a sigh. He offered the flask to Marcus after he took another sip. Marcus took it without hesitation, determined to drown the heaviness that sat in his chest. "Have you checked on Abby?"

Marcus took a long drink from the metal flask before speaking, "Only briefly in passing."

"I was sure you wouldn't have left her side. When I went to look for you in the medical tent and you weren't there I thought there had been some pressing issue. Turns out you were just sitting by yourself," Wick looked to Marcus, a question in his eyes. Marcus sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

"I stayed with her the first night we came back," Marcus said. He looked at Wick with heavy eyes. "Then she found out Clarke had left."

"I would think that would be more of a reason to stay by her side," Wick offered. Marcus handed the flask back to him, folding his arms close to his body. 

"I felt responsible. I couldn't look at her face, covered in tears, and not think about what I could have done to stop Clarke from leaving," Marcus replied sadly. Wick gave him a sympathetic look.

"But what is sitting around doing to help?" Wick asked bluntly. Marcus took no offense, he knew he should be helping the camp somehow but he couldn't. Instead Marcus looked away shamefully from Wick and turned his attention towards the still tree line. Wick followed his gaze to the tree line and something clicked into place, something made sense about this.

"You're waiting for Clarke," Wick stated. Marcus said nothing, he just continued to stare into the trees with an unmatched intensity. But Marcus' face said it all, Wick was right. "What makes you think she'll come back?"

"I don't believe she's coming back. I think she was right to leave, to get her space. But she's gone and the whole camp is falling apart, Abby's falling apart and I can't do much to change that so I wait. I wait because I need Clarke here so that Abby doesn't give up hope because as soon as Abby gives up hope, I won't know what to do," Marcus told Wick. Wick took a moment to let Marcus' words sink in before handing Marcus the flask again.

"Abby’s strong. She will get through this but she needs you to support her through it. She asked if I had seen you when I came looking for you," Wick stated. Marcus looked at Wick, eyes bright and hopeful.

"She did?" Marcus asked softly. Wick nodded slowly.

"She looked disappointed when I said I hadn't. As much as you deny it, she needs you probably just as much as you need her right now," Wick commented as he began to stand up. Marcus looked up at the blonde man who was now towering over him.

"Is she okay?" Marcus asked almost sadly. He was desperate to find out how she was but he was unsure if his presence would be useful. 

"Why don't you go find out?" Wick asked, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Marcus took a long pause.

"Because I can't stand to see how broken she is right now, how I can't fix that. I can't bring Clarke back, I can't rise Jake from the dead but I want to because maybe she would be happy then. I just want her to be happy and not the broken shell I helped make her. I don't care what it takes, I wish her to happy," Marcus replied leveled. He was seemingly calm despite the confession he had made. Perhaps his confession was less obvious to him, perhaps it was because he wasn't sure what he was confessing. But what he had just admitted was something bigger than him.

"Oh my god," Wick commented, a grin spreading across his face. Marcus watched him, his eyes burrowed in confusion.

"What?" Marcus inquired. He wasn't quite sure what Wick was so interested in. 

"You love her," Wick stated this as a fact, then and there. Marcus thought about it. Yes, he felt something towards Abby. He would notice the little things like the way her eyes held so much power yet an underlying point of fear was beneath them. He saw her as different, special. He was protective over her, he could let no harm come to her because it would do unbearable things to him. He needed her more than anything. 

"Why do you think that?" Marcus asked blindly. 

"Well I mean I'm not blind, I see the way you look at her. I remember the way you rushed over to her after the Exodus disaster and held her in your arms. I saw how much it hurt you when you lashed her, I had never seen you look so hurt. Until the Mountain. When they strapped her to that chair, you tried so hard to have them take you instead. The way you talk about her happiness being the only thing important to you is horrifying. As much as you want to deny it and as much as you want to stay away from her right now because you blame yourself for her pain, you are definitely in love with her." Marcus thought about Wick's words. They made sense. He tried to think hard about what feelings had grown for Abby since the Ark. He had to say, he did think of her often; of her voice, her soft hair and the way it would feel to run his fingers through it, her eyes that were so full of hope and showed her heart, her love that ran so deeply for everyone. 

"What do I do?" Marcus asked, being completely new to the whole concept of love.

“You tell her. What else can you do? Hide behind the wall you’ve created around yourself? No, trust me when I say that doesn’t work.”

“How do I tell her?”

“That’s the beauty of it, you can tell her however you want. Make a big gesture or just tell her. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is she knows because if you ask me, she’s fallen in love with you too,” Wick replied. Marcus’ eyes lit up again at this new possibility.

“Why do you think that?”

“I know this is all very new to you but just go talk to her. Everything will become clear then. I hate to get back to Raven anyhow. I promised to bring her some food, and boy is she moody when she hasn’t been fed in a while.”

“Thank you Wick, for everything,” Marcus said to the younger man. Wick smiled.

“Just go, man. You can thank me when you two are having all sorts of babies,” Wick joked. Marcus smacked his shin with extreme force. Wick laughed and cried all at once, limping off towards the center of camp. Marcus watched him go, a sense of anxiety rising in his chest. He needed to talk to Abby but would she want to hear him out? He did kill her husband, imprisoned her daughter, and tried to kill Abby herself. How could she ever love a man who had done such unspeakable things to her?

Marcus, being a curious man, decided against his better judgement; he needed to tell her, even if it ended in total heartbreak. But how was the question…

 

***

 

He stood outside of the medical tent nervously, attempting to gain the courage to go inside. 'It’s just Abby' Marcus thought 'She’s not going to hurt you, hopefully'. Marcus swept a shaky hand through his hair before opening the flap to the tent and entering. If Marcus hadn’t already been nervous, he sure as hell was now. Medical was full of TonDC and Mount Weather victims that would be there to witness Marcus’ confession. He spotted Abby back in the far corner, reading. She was heavenly. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt that hugged her just right, her hair spilled over her shoulders like a waterfall, and her eyebrows were knitted together as she concentrated. Among all the chaos, she was perfect. 

“Abby,” Marcus spoke as he approached the side of her cot. Abby looked up from her book and gave him a weak smile. 

“Well look who finally decided to show up,” Abby joked, her voice slightly strained. Marcus looked down at the ground, suddenly ashamed of not coming sooner. He pulled his shaking hand from behind his back which held some vibrant purple flowers. He offered them to her. 

“I found these just outside the boundaries of camp. I thought maybe you would like them,” Marcus said, even his voice shook.

“Marcus, are you alright? You’re shaking. Did something happen?” Abby inquired as she took the flowers. Marcus’ heart raced. He felt sweat growing on the palms of his hands.

“I um, I wanted to tell you something,” Marcus started, blinking rapidly as he strained to find the right words to say. 

“Jackson, get councilor Kane some water! Marcus, your face is bright red. Sit down on my cot,” Abby insisted. Marcus took a seat, feeling light headed enough to fall over. Jackson rushed over to Marcus and placed a cup of water in his hand and began shining a bright light into his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Jackson. Could you please give the chancellor and me a moment?” Marcus asked. Jackson nodded. 

“I’ll be right over there if you need me.” Marcus turned back to Abby, whose eyes were full of concern. 

“This isn’t easy for me,” Marcus began. 

“I can see that,” Abby remarked. 

“I just don’t know what to do.”

“Just tell me, Marcus. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I am worrying because I’ve done too much damage to you.”

“I’ve forgiven you. I know what you did, you did because you were thinking of your job.”

“I don’t understand,” Marcus sighed. 

“What don’t you understand Marcus? Spit it out.”

“Why I’m in love with you.” Abby looked awestruck. Her eyes were wide, lips parted, eyebrows raised. 

“You… You what?” Abby stammered.

“I’m in love with you, Abby. I don’t understand how or why or when but I realize I do. I know this is a horribly messed up situation but I do love you more than I could have ever imagined. If you say so, I will walk right out of this tent and leave, but I had to let you know,” Marcus confessed. He looked away from Abby, feeling unable to look her in the eyes with his confession out there. She was silent. The silence broke Marcus’ soul into a million pieces, but he understood. He nodded slowly, standing to leave. He got a step away before he felt a hand on his. He turned back around to see Abby reaching out for him. Tugging on his hand, she pulled him back towards her. She reached her hands up and pulled him down towards her by the collar of his jacket. 

“Don’t you dare walk out on me after that,” Abby mumbled before pressing her lips to Marcus’. Marcus reacted immediately, his hands finding themselves on her hips. Now, Marcus had kissed his fair share of women but it had never been like this. Kissing Abby was like a fire that consumed his entire being. It made his whole body feel alive. That is, until the sounds of claps distracted him. They pulled away to see everyone in the medical tent clapping for them.

“Finally!” Jackson called out from across the tent. Marcus and Abby both turned bright red at the appraisal from their audience. 

“So much for the camp not knowing,” Marcus mumbled, flushed from embarrassment. Abby giggled. Marcus looked at Abby and smiled. She was so beautiful. He knew that even if it was hard, which it would be, he would still love her unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, the ending wasn't fantastic and it was kind of rough but I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
